Opposites
by Bloodthirsty
Summary: What would happen if you had to live in the body of the opposite sex for a while? Legolas and Arwen find out, while poor Aragorn is caught in the middle. No slash, just plain A/A.


Bloodthirsty: Well, I'm back. Still got writer's block, so I decided to write this. Should be funny, but I don't know about that…

Legolas: I do! 

Aragorn: Yeah, me too, but it's safer to keep quiet. 

Legolas: Probably.

Blood thirsty: psh! Well, now to disclaimer. I- I- I don't own any of this. Good thing too. If I did, poor Legolas would be in a lot of pain.

Legolas: What? And I'm not now?

Blood thirsty: Ahem… On with the story.

Gandalf paced uneasily around his hotel room. He was searching throughout all his belongings for something. He was resting in Bree, and was about to leave when he realized he was missing something. That something had magical power, and if in the wrong hands, could lead to disastrous consequences. He was missing two locks of hair, though he wasn't sure of as to who's they were. He kept them for magic's sake, just in case something happened that needed a lock of hair for a spell. He barely noticed they were missing.

" Still haven't found it?" Came a voice from outside his room. The innkeeper was helping with the search as well, only he was looking around in the hallways. Gandalf grunted in reply. He was becoming very worried. It wasn't dangerous; it was more mischievous. But like most magical items, it could cause horrific happenings. He dreaded to think about what could happen if someone with evil intent had gotten hold of it.

The two children grinned mischievously. They had taken two locks of hair. One was golden, the other a dark raven color. They had also taken some sort of box. It had jewels imbedded in it, along with some elvish markings. The elder child looked at the other.

" Do you really think this has some magic in it?" He asked hopefully. The other gave him a superior look.

" Of course! We found it by the wizard's room, didn't we?" He said triumphantly. The eldest nodded in agreement, satisfied by the answer.

" Wonder what would happen if we put the hair into the trinket box…" He trailed off, deliberately sounding curious. He casually dropped the two locks of hair into the glimmering box. At first nothing happened. After a few moments, the two different colors of hair began to change in color. One became the other. The two boys watched in awe until a great puff of smoke erupted out of the box. They jumped back. Even they could sense the powerful magic that had happened. They prayed no one else had sensed it.

Legolas was enjoying a soothing bath in Rivendell. He had arrived there only a few days ago. He and Gimli had just finished exploring the 'glittering caves' that Gimli was so intent on showing the elf. Legolas had to admit they were beautiful. His train of thought was interrupted by a searing pain that shot through his head. He immediately recoiled and pressed his hands to his temple. After a few moments, the pain was replaced by a lightheaded feeling, which was soon followed by darkness.

The two children were trying desperately to cover up the smoke. They had tried fanning, but that hadn't helped. They had put dirt in the box from the floor of the cellar, but that cause a horrible odor to spew out of the twinkling box. Then they tried to hide it in a corner, but that failed as well. They were about to run, when a dark figure towered over them.

" Fools!" He boomed. One of them screamed. The other tried to dash away from the seething wizard, but was caught by his collar. The Istar's face was red from anger. " Are you the thieves?!" He shouted angrily. The one he held gave a small squeak. He dropped him harshly on the floor. Gandalf quickly placed his staff on the top of the box and muttered an incantation. Immediately the smoke stopped, and the locks of hair had looked as though nothing had happened. Gandalf gave a sigh of relief. 

" You two have fate on your side. Had anything happened-" He stopped mid sentence and scrutinized them. " Nothing happened… did it?" He asked suspiciously. The two boys glanced at each other nervously.

" Well sir, the locks of hair changed into each other." He said quietly. Gandalf glared at him.

" Explain what you mean, boy." He demanded.

" Well, t-they turned into each other in the sense that they changed color. The black one was the white one." The younger one stuttered. Gandalf had a look of horror on his face, which soon turned to anger. The two boys fled before Gandalf had a chance to corner them. The elder wizard scooped up the box, and dashed up to his Inn room. He already had a book open, and was scanning it.

After about an hour of skimming through the dusty spell book, he finally found what he was looking for. He read it and nearly tore his hair out in frustration. 

" I must find out who those locks belonged to." He said out loud, a hopelessness filling his voice.

"_Arwen! Can you hear my voice? Awaken and join the land of consciousness!_" A voice pleaded. Legolas knew it was Aragorn's, though he didn't understand what he was doing there. He was supposed to be in Gondor, wasn't he? The elf decided to open his eyes and face the world. He was surprisingly close to Aragorn's face.

" What are you doing in Rivendell?" Legolas asked. To him his voice sounded more high pitched than usual. Aragorn had a look of dismay on his face.

" I thought I had already explained that?" He asked softly. Legolas shook his head.

" I was not aware that you were in Rivendell, and I have been here for three days already." Replied the elf. Aragorn looked very lost, and somewhat concerned.

" Are you alright?" Aragorn whispered, leaning in closer. Legolas was feeling very cornered. He pulled away from the kingly man. 

" Aragorn my friend, are you alright?" Legolas asked, folding his arms over his chest. Aragorn looked bemused.

" Why do you call me friend?" He asked with a tinge of hurt in his voice. Legolas gave him a suspicious look, until something dawned on him. He looked down at his chest and nearly screamed. The elf continued to stare, until Aragorn cleared his throat. The elf looked up, a helpless look on his face.

" I- I have breasts!" He said stupidly. Aragorn looked very uncomfortable. 

" Maybe you should rest a while. You don't seem like yourself, Milady." He said, taking the confused elf's hand. Legolas pulled back yet again.

" I am not a lady! I am a prince!" He shouted. Aragorn ignored the outburst, and led the elf to a couch. 

" Rest here, I will find your father." He said sternly. Legolas snorted, but before he could snap at him, he was nearly out of the room.

'_What has gotten into her?'_ Aragorn pondered. She was concerning him very much. Legolas would be able to help. He was always willing to aid a friend in need. As luck would have it, the blond elf was racing down the same corridor as him. As soon as they made eye contact, the elf cried with joy.

" Aragorn!" He cried, and hugged the human passionately. Aragorn immediately pushed him away. The elf had a hurt look on his face.

" What has happened! Am I not the one you love?" He demanded. Aragorn looked disgusted.

" No! I love Arwen, you know that!" He snapped. The elf looked hurt and baffled.

" But I am Arwen!" He insisted. Aragorn's face contorted into frustration.

" You are _not _Arwen, you are Legolas. Come with me." He commanded. The blond haired elf whimpered, but followed.

Legolas watched them enter, expecting to see Lord Elrond. He immediately jumped up from his seat. Looks of horror passed on the elves faces. They both shouted out in unison:

" You're me!"

Blood thirsty: Ah, sorry. I had to leave it here. The other chapters will be longer, and hopefully less confusing. No, there will not be any slash between anyone. I don't usually do romances unless it's already there. Thus there will be Arwen and Aragorn romance.

Legolas: That was _not _funny. Completely not funny.

Aragorn: Really? I thought it was hilarious. 

Legolas: Shut up you hairy old man!

Blood thirsty: * snickers * Hehehe, I can do so many horrible things to you. And besides, you're older than Aragorn. 

Legolas: No need to point out the obvious! I'm older, thus wiser than all of you put together!

Blood thirsty: Whoa… somebody has PMS. 

Legolas: O.O! That's not funny!

Aragorn: * snickers *

Blood thirsty: Ahem. I know there are probably lots of errors in this, so I apologize. I have a beta reader, but she hasn't finished beta reading my other chapter for a different story ( No shameless plug intended), so I am giving her a break. I just hope that there aren't too many horribly noticeable mistakes in it. Sorry if it was kind of confusing… It will get less confusing. I swear! 


End file.
